Kung Fu Panda 3: Tigress's POV
by wildkratticusfever
Summary: I don't know what's going on. Ever since Lord Shen, things between him and I have never been the same ever again. Now he's...the new master? This won't go so well. Especially since new trouble is arsing. All the masters are disappearing it's only a matter of time before he arrives. SPOILERS! READ AT OWN RISK. Will contain TiPo. And Lots. Don't like? Don't read.
1. New Teacher

**SO I finished sooner than I thought. I have somethings planned for this point of view might take me a while though. Anyways I hope you like this as much as the other 2.**

* * *

 _*creak*_

Po. Same as usual. I can hear him run through the barracks. Knowing well what he was doing, I ran out quickly following him.

"JUSTICE!" I hear him shout. "Is about to be served!" When I caught up, Po was jumping through the trees. The rest of the five soon joined me and we raced our way towards Po, who was now going rooftop to rooftop.

"WA-HOO!" Po soon jumped onto a tree that launched him to the clouds.

"That looks like fun." Mantis chuckled.

"Come on we can still catch him." I told them, and soon, after a few more minutes of running, we all landed...at the noodle shop.

"We'll have two justice platters please" Po told his father.

"Three" Monkey told him.

"A bowl of dumplings too, please." Viper told Mr. Ping.

"And the Spicy noodles for Tigress." Po said. "Did you want extra sauce with that?" Po asked me.

"She wants it on the side." Monkey told him, but Po still waited.

"On the side." I confirmed crossing my arms.

"On the side" Po told hi dad.

"That was awesome!" Po shouted as we sat down.

"We do it every other day Po" I reminded him.

"Yeah but you guys were right on my tail this time." Po said excitedly.

"Remember when we chased Tigress?" Monkey asked.

"Are you really bringing this up today Monkey?" I glared.

"That chase was hilarious." Mantis joined. "We weren't even half way here and Po had caught up with you already."

"Can we not talk about this?" Po asked as I looked at Monkey and Mantis angrily.

"You two even kissed when you got here." Monkey and Mantis laughed.

"That was an accident!" Po and I stood angrily.

"Alrighty," Mr. Ping came over with our food. "Three bowls of Justice Platters, a bowl of dumplings and a bowl of Spice Noodles with extra sauce on the side." He placed them on the table.

"Thanks dad" Po told him as we sat back down.

"Enjoy kids." Mr. Ping headed towards the kitchen.

"Saved by the food." Monkey smirked.

"Too bad we couldn't go into more detail." Mantis added.

"That's it." I got up ready to end him but Po held me back.

"He's just teasing Tigress." Po held me by my shoulders causing me to sit back down.

"If he keeps going, I swear I'll-"

"He'll stop." Po interrupted. " ." Po glared at him. Mantis only nodded nervously. About 15 minutes or so later we raced back to the palace, Po high fiving some civilians as he ran.

"Yeee-Haww!" Po shouted landing in a pose in front of us. "You guys aren't doing the Dramatic pose are you?"

"Do we have to strike a pose every time we land?" Mantis asked him.

"Guys!" Po turned to us. "Never underestimate, the power of a dramatic entrance." He stayed on guard as he climbed the stairs. "I've heard about some masters who win a fight by just throwing open a door!" He tried to kick the training hall doors opened until..."Ooo, Ma-Master Shifu" Po exclaimed lowering his foot.

"Dramatic Entrance?" Shifu asked him.

"Master Shifu"

"The Dragon Warrior is correct."

"Really?" Po looked surprised and turned to us briefly. "I was just thinking...I mean...yeah. I am" he agreed.

"Before the Battle of the fist, comes the battle of the mind." He held his staff. "Hence, The Dramatic Entrance." He dramaticly opened the training hall doors. Upon opening them, about a dozen arrows fired from the sidelines making large pits of coal light up into flames. Shifu turned to us with a light smirk on his face.

"Woah!" Po exclaimed excitedly as we followed behind. I had to admit it was pretty impressive. "Nice Dramatic Evtrance. What's the occasion?" He finally asked.

"Today...will be my final class." Wait what? I looked over and noticed Po go over to him.

"Your final-" Po ran to him. "Wait...I didn't even know you were sick!" Po exclaimed. "Although you have been looking a little-"

"I'm not sick." Shifu shoved him of.

"Healthy" Po corrected himself. "A lot actually."

"My final class because..." He walked towards us. "From now on your training will be in the hands of the Dragon Warrior." Well this is going to go down quickly. Not that I do not trust Po being our Master but...last time Po tried to give us classes for fun...wasn't so much fun.

"WHAT?!" Po yelled in so much shock that literally blew Shifu a few feet away. He quickly scooted over to Shifu. "Who? Me? Teach? I mean why not Tigress? She's always telling everyone what to do." He 'whispered'.

"Be quiet Po." I glared.

"See what I mean?" Po looked back at Shifu.

"Tigress is not the Dragon Warrior. You are." He pointed at Po once again with his staff.

"Come on!" Po groaned gesturing to us once again. "They're the five. What can I teach them?" Po turned back around.

"There is always something more to learn. Even for a master." He calmly stated. "For instance, let me show you another move;" he flipped the staff a few times. "The Dramatic Exit. What's that?!" He pointed towards the ceiling causing us all to look. But as soon as I heard little feet walking away I saw that he was walking out quickly as he could.

"Woah!" Po looked back down after a while. "Are you kidding me?" He looked behind him. "Where did he go?"

"Master!" We bowed.

"He's gone guys it's cool." Po scoffed.

"We await your instructions master." Monkey punched his hand again.

"All you have to lose; is our respect." I looked up at him with a smirk.

"Seriously, how bad can it be?" Mantis crawled onto Po's shoulder.

"Yeah..." Po smiled nervously. "I suppose you're right."

"Just relax Po." Viper told him. I walked over to him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"We'll do fine. It's like regular training." I told him.

"What if you burst into flames?" He asked. Now that I think about it, I don't believe I have ever been on fire but I suppose he's right.

"How about...we begin slowly." I suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"We go to our regular training session and you just tell us which moves to use. Afterall you've been into Kung Fu since you were 18 you know every move."

"Yeah..." Po smiled a bit. "That'll make it easier. Alright everyone, let's get this training session started."

* * *

 **Well what you guys think? Let me know if you're confused in at any part.**


	2. Training

**Chapter 2 is done and ready to read. Came out shorter than I wanted it to but I like that way it ended. Hope you like it too.**

* * *

"Okay okay. Let's switch it up!" Po called out after a few failed attempts on the rest of the five. "Monkey! Inmubable mountain stance!"

"Yes Master" I heard him respond before hearing a few grunts.

"I lean...uh...Tigress!" He turned to me as I punched the Guanet Warriors. "Tornado back flip!" He ordered. That doesn't seem like a good idea right now but I followed none the less.

"Yes Master." I jumped into the air only to crash into one of the Seven Clubs of Oblivion. I was able to land on all fours before noticing my tail was on fire.

"Fire!" Po yelled.

"Fire!" I heard a few geese right before they fired the arrows one landing on my butt. I had to admit that stung.

"Sorry! My fault!" Po said a bit of a panicked tone. "Crane go high! I mean low!"

"Aww my claw thingy" Mantis yowled when Crane fell on him.

"Uh...Viper and Tigress do like a total poison technique." He told us as I ran on one of the spirals from the Seven Clubs of Oblivion while Viper stood on my head. "Uh...you two do a swarming exist bite with uh..." I couldn't stand any longer as fire blew right towards us. I tried to avoid it but instead I fell backwards. I did not hear what Po had said next because once I feel my fur had caught fire, Crane had crashed into Monkey making his head get stuck on his hat, Monkey hurt his arm, Mantis got knocked out by one of the seven clubs and Viper got tied around a guanet warrior when I crashed into her, hurting my arm but getting most of the fire out. We soon climbed out of the training area and walked over to Po.  
"Good job Po." Viper tried to be suportived. I stopped Po as he tried to put out the fire in my ear.

"Did you at least learn something?" Po asked.

"Yes." I glared putting out the fire on my ear. "That you can't teach."

"And Tigress is flammable. Turns out." Po looked at us with a frown and not soon afterwards part of the ceiling fell.

"You guys are dismissed." Po said nervously.

"I'll go get the medic." Crane stated as he and Monkey walked out with Mantis on his tail. Viper followed not long after.

"I really can't teach huh?" Po looked at me.

"Not really." I looked at him.

"I didn't think you would be flammable." He looked at me. "Do you think I'm flammable." He walked towards the burning guanet warriors but I grabbed him by the ears.

"Don't even think about it." I dragged him outside as he complained.

"Hehe.. you still care." He rubbed his ears once we were outside and I had let go.

"Don't push it Po." Po sighed.

"Yeah well...I'm done."

"With what?"

"Teaching that class was humiliating." He sat down on the floor. I smiled lightly before sitting beside him.

"You've been humiliated worst than that Po." Po smiled lightly before looking at me.

"Aren't you supposed to be making me feel better about myself right now?" He smirked. I smiled at him lightly.

"You'll get better. In time." I stood.

"You're going to complain to Shifu aren't you?" I turned to him and noticed he had a slight smirk.

"What makes you think that?"

"I can tell by your posture." Po stood. I smiled lightly at him before turning away.

"We'll see won't we?"

* * *

"I don't know how you could of thought of putting him in charge father." I stood behind Shifu. His back was turned as he stood in on his staff.

"He'll improve Tigress." He told me calmly.

"I know he will but I got all burnt, Crane nearly broke his neck, Viper was tied like a knot on the guanet warriors, Monkey almost broke his arm and Mantis was unconscious at the end of it. It was humiliating!" I almost screamed. Shifu turned to me and jumped off the staff and walked towards me.

"Why don't you help him tomorrow? I'm sure with your help he'll improve." He walked off.

"Why would he improve with my help?" I asked myself.

"He just will!" I heard Shifu down the hall. Not long after I heard the rest of the five talking with him.

* * *

 **Well there you go. Hope you liked it Chapter 3 to begin progress soon. Hope you like my attempt at a TiPo scene**


	3. Father

**Hey guys! How's it goin? I am soo sorry this took so long I'll try to update more often. If you want chapters and new stories sooner they'll be out a week earlier on so go follow me there. For this chapter I'm making an exception anyways Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

I went outside and found Po in the courtyard he seemed...upset.

"Everything ok?" I asked him. When I sat beside him noticing he was holding a flower.

"Have you ever noticed how confusing Shifu can be?" He asked he handed me the flower. "Because he really can be."

"Well, yes I have noticed." I told him as we walked back to the barracks.

"I knew you would tell him you know."

"I know."

"So what confused you?"

"He just wants me to help you out at tomorrow's training session." I smiled lightly at him.

"Really?" He looked at me excided stopping for minute. I simply nodded at him earning a bright smile from him. He quickly hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Thank you!" He smiled before realizing what he had done. "Oh...uh sorry." He blushed. I could feel my cheeks burning as well, the moment his lips touched my cheek.

"It's fine." I finally told him and headed to my room. The flower, still in paws. I placed it in a vase of other flowers I had of when Po had given m e every time he went to have a word with Shifu. If he kept going I might need a new vase.

* _crea_ k*

I sighed softly and went over and went over and found Po about to go to his room but he quickly turned around to face me.

"Uh...hey." He smiled. "Did I wake you?"

"No. I haven't even changed into my evening clothes." He chuckled lightly.

"Same old Tigress."

"Who you calling old?" I smirked. He chuckled again before hugging me tightly. I smiled before hugging him back. He has a familiar scent though. "Have you been eating peaches again? And..." I sniffed again. "Almond cookies?"

"W-whaaat?" He chuckled nervously. "What makes you think that!?" He called out and looked at me saying in an almost whisper. "Don't tell Monkey."

"I don't know." I smirked. " 'same old Tigress' has something up her sleeve."

"Y-you're not old. I swear just don't tell him." He begged.

"I love it when you beg." I teased. "But I won't tell him."

"Oh thank goodness."

"But!"

"Oh great here comes the 'but' part." He frowned.

"Next time I get to eat them with you." I smiled. "I haven't had those in ages"

"Why didn't you just say so!" He smiled. "We can have some next time there's a new batch." He said excitedly. I smiled at him.

"Great." I sighed softly. "Goodnight Po."

"Goodnight Ti." He hugged me before we both retreated to our rooms.

"Where is he?" I asked. The rest of the five and I had been standing in the training hall waiting for Po for about half an hour.

"If you ask me I think it's better we don't train today." Monkey stated.

"Monkey." Viper hissed.

"What?" Monkey shrugged. "My arm was nearly broken with simple training yesterday."

"It was only his first class." I told him.

"You only defend him because you two are like boyfriend and girlfriend." Mantis chuckled.

"We are not dating!" I yelled.

"Sure you aren't." He winked before Viper hit him behind the head. "Ow!" He yowled, not long after Master Shifu walked in.

"Has anyone seen Po?" He asked. "He didn't show up for our morning meditation session."

"He wasn't at breakfast either." Monkey told him.

"Or midday snack." Mantis added.

 _*CRASH!*_

"What in the name of Oogway was that?!" Mantis hopped on Monkey's shoulder.

"It came from the Hall of Heroes!" Crane pointed out and flew out. Not long after we left to but when we walked in through the side entrance, is certainly something you don't see everyday.

Po was there with Master Dolphin's suit and another fellow wearing Master Rhino's armor. Po held a red cape moving it from side to side as the other creature charged at it. In about 10 minutes, Po finally noticed our presence. He stood still waving lightly before shaking off the tiny helmets off his fingers.

"I'm gonna get you. I am gonna get you." Not long after the other animal headbutted him as we glared at him. He knew he wasn't supposed to play with anything. To think he had learned his lesson from LAST time.

 _Flashback_

 _It was the day New artifacts were coming in and everyone was excited. Master Dolphin had recently passed in a battle and his armor had been sent to commirate his life. Lots of new weapons and armor arrived. Even Emperor Hawk's carriage was placed in front of a new mural._

 _"This will be so much fun." Po marbled at the artifacts._

 _"Please stay clear of playing with them." Master Shifu looked at us. "Especially you Po."_

 _"Aww come on Shifu." Po whined. "Have you not seen Master Dolphin's waterproof armor? It looks so awesome."_

 _"These artifacts are very fragile. And you break things very easily panda."_

 _"I've only broken the Urn like twice Master."_

 _"Which is why you don't play with these."_

 _"Fine." Po sighed and Master Shifu left._

 _"You're going to play with them aren't you." I whispered walking up behind him as the rest of the five left._

 _"Maybe." He smirked. "Care to join mistress?"_

 _"I don't know Po." I chuckled._

 _"Come on Ti." He looked at me with pleading eyes._

 _"Fine." I sighed._

 _"Yes!" He cheered taking my paw as we ran inside closing the door behind us._

 _We spent nearly two hours messing about with some of the artifacts. If they looked too fragile we left them alone. We noticed Shifu not too long after we had broken the Urn of Whispering warriors._

 _"Oh...uh hi Master Shifu." Po and I stood awkwardly._

 _"What are you two doing?"_

 _"We were just..." I began.._

 _"Don't blame her Master I dragged her into it." Po interrupted._

 _"But I went along with it."_

 _"Because I made the eyes you cannot resist."_

 _"I still could have said 'no'."_

 _"I still would of dragged you into it."_

 _"Enough!" Shifu interrupted. "You two have made a mess in Hall of Heroes and have destroyed the Urn again. I don't care who's fault it is. The two of you are to clean up this mess without the help of the rest of the five or the palace servants. You will not come out of this hall until it is so clean you can use the floor as a mirror. Is that understood?"_

 _"Yes Master Shifu." We bowed before he walked away._

 _"We are not doing that again." We began to clean up._

 _End of Flashback_

The figure tossed a giant mine ball causing the Urn to break once again.

"Hello." He greeted with a bow. We turned to Po glaring angrily at him.

"Guys. Guys. You're never gonna guess who just showed up. Not in a million years. Y-you just _try_." Po ranted. The figure lifted his helmet and we saw...

"Your Father!" We exclaimed with a smile. Po looked at us surprised.

"Whoa how did you just guess that?" He looked at his dad as we walked over. "Oh yeah. We look exactly the same." He turned to us. "Dad, say 'Hi' to my friends. Mantis." He pointed out. "Tigress, Monkey, Crane, and Viper."

"Oh Viper was it?" His dad shook Monkey's paw.

"Monkey, sir."

"They're kind of my best friends." Po whispered. "And this..." We all stood aside for Master Shifu. "This is Master Shifu." He pointed at him. "Legend."

"Uh... It is an honor to meet you, Master Panda." He said humbly as he kicked as side some helmets.

"Perhaps your father would care to join us in the training hall. Your son will be teaching the class." Monkey, Mantis, Viper and Crane winced thinking of the pain that was to come...but...

"I'm sure he's tired." Po grabbed his Dad's arm. "I'm sure you're tired. He's tired. I'm going to show him to the Chrysanthemum Suite."

"What, tired? No, I'm fine." His Dad took of the helmet.

"I would LOVE to watch you teach." He said excitedly.

"Trust me, it'll be more fun just to watch me..."

 _Gong!_

"Fight!" Perfect timing.

"What is that?"

"The Valley's under attack!" I sprinted off the rest following.

* * *

 **Well that took forever! I am so so very sorry about taking so long. Hope it was worth the wait!**


	4. New Foe

**Hello ladies and gents! So sorry this took so long but I have a job now at a school teaching kids how to read and I am dedicating myself a lot to my YouTube channel. This chapter took me a long time to finish up because every time I paused it Shifu came out in the most hilarious way XD. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And those of you who are awaiting the sequel of Let's Be Different it's already available on Wattpad so go ahead and give it a read! Not sure when I'll publish it here. Probably till I finish writing it.**

* * *

When we arrived there was three green figures that looked strangely familiar. Excpet they were the color Jade. They were all on the roofs as if they were expecting us somehow. By the time Po got there we were already fighting.

"Enemies of justice," I heard him shout. "prepare for war!" He stopped kid air. "Are you kidding me?! Woah!" He fell down and we all stopped to look at him including the jade figures. "Ow!"

We shortly let it slide and continued fighting. One of them presumed to hit me but I jumped out if the way in time. Viper jumped in wrapping around it.

"What's the deal with the green guys?" Po asked.

"Some kind of," I punched it. That hurt. "Jade Zombies." I told him.

"Jade Zombies?" Po paused for a second.

"Jombies! Jinx!" I rolled my eyes at Po and Monkey's antics. I mean, yeah we do like to throw in a few fun games while fighting off enemies. Ever since Lord When everything seemed too easy and we had grown tired of it.

"Lotus be careful!" I heard someone shout. Who's Lotus?

"Its okay dad!" Po shouted.

"His name is Lotus?" Mantis laughed. I admit it is rather silly but its cute...wait...what?! Po's shouts about recognizing the 'Jombies' interrupted my thoughts as he named off their moves before they used it in him.

"And that guys is.." He gasped as I moved out if the way. "No! Master Porcupine!" Monkey jumped in front of Po reflecting the "arrow" the late master used in him.

"I thought he died a hundred years ago." Monkey helped Po.

"These guys are lengend!" Po ran off. As we kept on fighting Po was getting a sketch of himself and Master Porcupine.

"Po!" I shouted at him angrily but he didn't hear me. As he was talking to the artist Master Porcupine sprung at Po with great force towards Mr. Ping's. I looked at Viper knowing exactly what to do we ran after Po. We arrived just as Po was gobbling up dumplings onto his mouth. Viper quickly wrapped around his stomach and I grabbed her tail pushing my leg against his back and pulled on her shooting the dumplings towards the jombies like cannons. In case you were wondering what I meant by "Your Training has paid off." on our previous adventure. THIS was it. Once they were down we jumped down on them holding them in place but what happened next was...terrifying.

They laughed in maniacal way. There mouths barely moving. All of them talking at once in the same voice.

"I see you." They said. "Your chi will soon be mine."

"Is he talking to me?" He turned my way.

"Which one they're all talking." I told him.

"Whoah," he got his face close to Master Porcupine. "You're right. That's so scary." He stood back up but not letting them go. "We should try that too. Maybe it'd be scary back at them." I rolled my eyes as Mantis got on his shoulder.

"Omay, but we gotta pan what we're gonna say first. Otherwise, it won't be scary. It'll just be stupid." Yeah no kidding. The idea is just ridiculous to begin with!

"Its not them talking, you idiots!" They suddenly said. "Its me talking through them. Kai!"

"Who?" We said in a confused tone. Who in the world is Kai?

"Olay, okay, okay. Enough." All of the sudden the late Masters turned into a small amulet taking off in the air and in the matter of seconds they were...gone.

"Did you see that?" Po freaked out.

"What just happened?" Mantis asked.

"The green smoke, just poof! And then poof!" Po tried explaining. That was definitely something you see every day. "Shifu, what was that?"

"Kai...Kai...Kai" Shifu ran the name through his mind. "Nope, never heard of him."

"We spent a couple of hours looking through shelves in the scroll room not finding a simple thing about Kai and quite frankly we have created the biggest mess this valley has ever seen since Tai Lung.

"Kai...Kai. Where is it?" Shifu had climbed onto the tallest shelf. "There's so much wisdom in here, I can't find anything." He reached far to the back finding a green scroll. "Yes!" he jumped down satisfied. "Behold." We all walked over to him hoping to know who this Kai person was. "All the answer will be found within." he took out the scroll. His eyes widened and his grew when he opened the scroll. That's never a good sign. "What? Its blank?!" He held the scroll.

Seriously?! We spent 2 hours looking for a green carrier for a blank scroll?

"Are you kidding me?" He sighed in defeat. "Not again." He opened the scroll more. We all sighed. What is with Oogway and blank scrolls?!

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Hold on." He apologized. Po coming out of a pile of scrolls. That's where he was. "Oh, okay. Here we go." We ran over to him. "It is written in Oogway's hand."

"Long ago, I had a brother..."

"Oogway had a brother?" Monkey said looking further into the scroll.

"In arms. In arms." He continued. "Sorry. He says, 'brother-in-arms'"

"Maybe you should just unroll it all at once." Mantis interrupted.

"I was an ambitious young warrior leading a great army.

And fighting by my side was Kai, my closest friend."

There was a picture of an Ox. He was taller than Oogway bit far younger too.

"One day, were ambushed.

I was badly wounded.

My friend carried me for days, looking for help, until we came to a secret village, high in the mountains.

An place of healing.

A village of pandas."

"Pandas?!" Po looked closer at the image blocking the view. The drawing of Oogway surround by pandas each making a different part of a single move.

"Pandas who used the power of chi to heal me.

They taught me how to give chi.

Oh, but Kai wanted the power all to himself.

He saw want could be given could also be taking." the scrolls showed a drawing of a panda as he transformed into an amulet.

"I had to stop him."

Beneath it had Oogway and Kai ready to attack one another.

"Our battle shook the earth

Until, finally,

I banished Kai to the Spirit Realm.

Should he ever return to the mortal realm,

He can inky be stopped by a true master of chi." Shifu concluded.

"'True Master of Chi'? Like you!" Po pointed at Shifu.

"Me?" He looked at him shocked. "I can barely make a flower bloom. I need at least 30 more years, and a cave."

"We need a chi master." Viper joined.

"He will continue stealing chi the chi of masters until he has consumed it all" Shifu read.

"We have to think of a way to stop him!" Viper looked at the drawings.

"He'll get more and more powerful with every master he defeats." Crane added.

"There is no choice. We fight." I said with determination. We never go down without a fight.

"I can teach you, son." We heard someone say. We looked up seeing Po's dad. I forgot Mr. Ping and and him were here. I could tell Mr. Ping was not very happy with the fact that Po's biological dad had shown up.

"You can do this?" Po asked.

"Of course. I'm a panda."

"That must be why the Universe sent you here!" Po got excited. "Okay, so what do I have to do?"

"You have to come home with me."

Home?

"What?" Mr. Ping looked shocked.

"To the secret village?"

"Yes, son." His dad went over to him. "You must rediscover what it is to be a panda. You have to learn to live like a panda, sleep like a panda, EAT like a panda." His dad touched Po's belly. Although I am pretty sure Po knows a lot of those things already. "Those 103 dumplings?" He scoffed. "I was just warming up."

"I've always felt like I wasn't eating up to my full potential."

"No, you can't take Po away from me. No, no." Mr. Ping put his wings protectively around Po. "I want a second opinion. Shifu, open another scroll or something." He picked up a scroll.

"I think he should go." Shifu said.

"Fine, a third opinion." Mr. Ping said upset with Shifu's response. "Monkey? Viper?" He looked at them with some hope. "Tigress?" He looked more hopeful.

"Dad, you heard what Shifu said Oogway said. This guy can only be stopped by a master of chi." Po said in a wise manner. "And I can only master chi by knowing who I really am. Well, I'm a panda." Mr. Ping paused for a second looking between the two pandas.

"I'll pack you a lunch for the road." Mr. Ping sighed in defeat and walked to the barrack's kitchen. We walked over to Po lending him a smile.

"Well looks like you're going on a road trip." I smiled.

"Want to join us?" Po asked.

"I'd rather stay here in case of an emergency Po. Besides this is the perfect time for you to know your father." I gestured to his dad, who smiled.

"You're right." Po smiled.

* * *

 **Well there you go! Hope you enjoyed it! Also have you seen Trolls yet? No? Then why not? Go watch it RIGHT NOW! That movie is amazing! Going again for like the 10th time this Sunday XD not exaggerating XD**


	5. Good Luck!

**Warning: Extreme TiPo-ness!**

I walked to the kitchen seeing Mr. Ping reluctantly putting lunch into Po's bag. I felt bad for him.

Po had told him he's his son when we came back from defeating Shen and now...its like that didn't even matter.

"Are you okay Mr. Ping?" I asked in worry. But I am pretty sure I knew the answer to that one.

"My son is leaving with some panda we don't even know and you're asking me if I am okay?" He scoffed.

"Mr. Ping," I walked over calmly. "He's still your son. Why are you so worried?"

"What if he likes it there so much and decides to stay?" Mr. Ping looked at me. "You can't tell me you aren't worried about that yourself. We all know what happened LAST time he left!"

I hated to admit but Mr. Ping was correct. Last time Po left was for 3 years because he was going to teach the Emeperor's son self defense. And Po and I have our routine. Every night of everyday, we would play checkers or look at the stars together. It felt really weird not doing those things for 3 years of every night. I went completely nuts!

I wouldn't eat. I would hardly train or do anything for that matter. I honestly didn't feel the same without him here. But I know Po perfectly well.

"Po wouldn't leave us." I told him simply.

"What if he meets a girl panda he likes?" He looked at me smugly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I raised a brow.

"Well, aren't you dating?"

"What?!" my eyes widened. "Where on earth did you hear that?!" Po and I have never dated. EVER! And never will! We're masters of the Jade Palace! Besides even if we were going to even consider it, we couldn't! For one he's the Dragon Warrior and two he's the master! With a possibility of living for as long as Oogway did!

"Well...you two rub noses before he goes anywhere." He said in a matter of factly way.

"That doesn't mean we're dating." I pointed out. "Its for...good luck." To tell you the truth...Po and I rubbed noses so we have each other's scent with each other. When it came to battling together, we were pretty strong. Having each other's scent made us feel stronger. Sort of a good luck charm we can't lose.

"Yeah. Yeah. 'Good luck'." He climbed into the bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Going with Po." I sighed. Mr. Ping was going one way or another. "Now tie it up."

"What if he asks where you are."

"Just tell him. I went out to rest my mind." He closed the lid.

"Dad!" I heard Po call out. I sighed again and quickly tied the bag shut. "Hey Tigress." Po walked in.

"Hey Po." I smiled at him.

"Have you seen my dad?"

"Which one?"

"You know. My dad dad. Mr. Ping." he clarified.

"He went out to clear his head. But he wishes you good luck." I handed him the bag. Po smiled taking it.

"Thanks." He put it on. "It seems he didn't take it so easily."

"He's worried Po."

"About what?"

"He's worried you won't come back to him."

"Why wouldn't I come back?" Po asked. "I grew up here. Besides I wouldn't go anywhere without telling you guys. I know how you can get." He teased.

"Oh ha ha." I smiled sarcastically. "I wasn't the only one who went nuts 'Mr. Perfect'."

"For good reason!" He argued. I chuckled.

"I had good reason too." I smiled at him. He smiled back before taking me into his arms. Po and I had a...'flirtatious' relationship right now, you could say. He loved to tease me about other girls. But I would tease him back. No one knows of this. It was our secret. And I am trusting you guys with it.

"Promise me one thing Po." I said as he held me close. My arms around his neck.

"Anything you want Ti." He smiled. Our faces very close.

"When you face off Kai..." I began to become distracted. We were very close. Closer than a student and her master should be. "Promise me you won't play hero again." I parted from him before anything else happened.

"When did I last play hero?" He asked as I turned my back to him.

"All the time Po!" I turn to him. "Last you did was with Kepa. And you actually died! If it wasn't for the peach sapling, you'd be dead right now." I hated it when he played hero. He wanted to save everyone! Even if it took his own life! Which I admire his bravery, but it feels wrong when he does it.

I felt his arms at wrap around me once again.

"I promise I won't play hero again." He whispered softly into my ear.

"You always say that." I frowned.

"And you always ask." He kissed my cheek. I could feel my fur burn. I turned to him and smiled.

"Just don't do anything stupid." I hugged him.

"But stupidity is my specialty" He pouted, pretending to be upset.

"Well, you'll have to put your special talent to rest." I chuckled. He laughed and we rubbed noses like we always do before we part.

"I'll meet you in the courtyard." I whispered as we slowly parted.

"I shall be waiting, my mistress." He smiled. I smiled back before finally leaving down the hall.

"Gah!" I jumped seeing Viper in front of me by surprise.

"I knew you two always said goodbye privately before he or you left!" Viper said with a smile on her face. "Thats so cute."

"Ugh. Now we can't say good bye privately?" I rolled my eyes.

"I need a name for you two." She thought out loud. I decided to walk away but not without hearing "TiPo" come out her mouth. What kind of name is that?

A few moments later we had all said goodbye to Po and his father. I am pretty sure Mr. Ping is still in the pack.

"Do you really think Po can master chi in time?" Viper asked.

"Doesn't matter what I think. It only matters what the universe thinks." Shifu looked at the sky with a wise tone.

"So," Mantis began. "that's a 'no'?"

"Master, what are we going to do?" Crane asked. Shifu turned to him quickly.

"You are going to find out where Kai is." He pointed at him. "Follow the trail of those Jade creatures. But do not engage, for every foe he faces, Kai becomes stronger."

"Why me?" Crane asked. "Is it because I asked?"

"No. It is because you can fly. Go!" He pointed off to the distance.

"Should have kept your beak shut." Mantis laughed getting on his hat.

"And take Mantis."

"Oh man. Is it because I-?"

"Yes." Crane laughed while Viper and Monkey chuckled quietly.

"The rest if you..." Shifu turned towards us. "Evacuate the village."

"Yes Master." We bowed and took off.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed my attempt at TiPo Scene XD. Just to let you guys know...I. Am. Not. Dead. XD I just do more on Wattpad.**

 **P.S. Don't pause Kung Fu Panda 3 I've seen too much Shifu silly-ness XD**


	6. AN

**Alright Ladies and gents I usually don't do this often for some of the stories I'll be putting this in but I will be doing a Q &A on my YouTube Channel for Christmas (Link on my profile) and I need questions from you so have them coming I have a few and hope to see you guys soon with more stories! One question per comment. Since you can only comment once per chapter here make sure to PM me the rest of the question you may have about any of my stories! See you soon! **

**PS follow me on Wattpad for an original story that will be out around 2017-2018 been working long and hard on the characters and plot and can't be uploaded here because its not a Fanfiction its my own with my own characters and own villains and own city!**


	7. UPDATE?

**Alright you're all going to hate me for this but...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'm Canceling this story...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JK XD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No I would never cancel this story.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I will finish it eventually.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **There's five chapters to go so I wouldn't cancel it with this close to it being finished.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **But I have been very busy lately.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Especially with my first original story! My artist has been hard at work with the cover and it's still not ready even though like the first 3 chapters of the story is.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **But that's okay.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story will be available on WATTPAD only!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I will be announcing it on my writing channel.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Which you can find here www. youtube channel / UCIr yiCZw bhQIoj 7ZTy _ 5YaA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **There you will find news on my stories and stories that will be on hold or canceled.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This way I don't have to keep putting Author Notes here.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorry if I scared you guys at the beginning there XD.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Or got you excited for another chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'm working on it. But right now I am very focused on my first original that has been planned for nearly 4 years now.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks for reading. :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Be patient my little wilders.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter needs some work before publication.**


	8. Kai Arrives

We finished evacuating with ease. In about 4 hours, we successfully evacuated the whole valley.

Some children were sick but we had managed to get them out. When we returned to the palace, Master Shifu was surrounded with arrows and scrolls.

"I'm guessing from other valleys" Monkey stated.

"That you are correct." Shifu stuck another a row onto the floor. "Keep an eye out for others."

"Yes Master." Monkey jumped up the walls outside of the Jade Palace and perched on the roof.

"How do you think Po is doing?" Viper looked at me. I looked out in the distance as the sun began to set.

"Hopefully he's getting there."

"Its good to see that you keep your hope up for him Tigress." I looked down at her. I shrugged slightly. That wasn't it.

"Its from the eastern province." I heard Monkey say to Shifu. Viper and I walked over as he read the scroll.

"Master Lizzard, Master Ox, Master Eagle." He read aloud. "All of them." He broke the arrow. "In every village from the sea to here." He stood up, the ground covered in dozens of arrows. "Every Master in China...has vanished."

"Maybe they are all at a party?" Monkey tried to lighten the mood.

"Monkey." Viper scowled at him.

"I didn't get invited either." He scratched his chin.

"Kai has taken their chi." Shifu began to walk as we followed. "We are all that stand between him and the knowledge Oogway left in our care." I frowned looking at the palace. Oogway did leave everything to us. Kai seems more powerful than anything we've ever faced. But I have hope that we can do this. We can.

Right?

Kai is just a spirit warrior. Like Kepa and he was defeated. We can do this just fine.

"The villagers? Evacuated?"

"Done, Master." I told him.

"Crane? Mantis?"

"Still nothing."

"Wait!" Viper called. "Its them!" We all turned around to see Crane flying above but something was different. He was green!

"No!" Shifu gasped.

We turned around and saw large ox. He swung two large blades tied in chains around his hands.

"Kai." Shifu looked at him. It was indeed him.

"Nice." He continued to swing them. "Very Tacky."

"How dare you set foot on these grounds!" Shifu yelled as he stepped forward.

"Look at you pathetic fools." He spoke. His voice was deep and filled with cockiness. "Gruveling at the feet of _OOGWAY The Magnificent._ "

"You are not fit to speak his name." I looked at him angrily.

" _I_ am not fit, little kitten?" He grabbed the swords. I growled and got in a defense pose. No one calls me kitten. "I fought by his side. I loved him like a brother and _he_ betrayed me." He pointed the sword towards the statue before lowering his hands. "Well now I will destroy everything he has ever created!" He tossed the blades towards us.

"Go!" Shifu yelled and we all evaded the blades in time. Monkey attacked him first but couldn't land a kick on him. I tried to get him next but he was good and evading every move before I was tossed aside. I tried to kick him when Viper distracted him but I only flew passed his head. I ran towards him but he kicked me away.

Monkey and Shifu tried again but again nothing.

 _Alright Tigress concentrate._ I would tell myself. _What does he want?_... _Chi._ He wanted Chi. I smirked as he tossed the blades towards me again but I jumped. I gave it all I had and kicked him square in the head sending some chi with it enough to harm him.

"How's the for a little kitten?" I said angrily. Kai didn't looked please. He looked up and his eyes glowed. Next thing I knew, Crane's jombified statue attacked me. Viper and I fought off Crane when suddenly Monkey flew right into us.

"Sorry Tigress!" He screamed. "Sorry! Sorry!" He kept yelling as Mantis used him as a puppet to attack. I didn't know it could do that. I looked up and saw Shifu still fighting Shifu. I got to help him. Shifu was suddenly distracted and got a hit against Oogway's statue.

"Shifu!" I landed beside him. I placed my paw on his back. He was weak. I saw Kai turn Monkey and Viper into the amulets. I growled and was going to attack again but I felt a tug on my sleeve.

"No!" Shifu stopped me. "You must warn Po!"

"Master Please." I looked at him with begging eyes. I knew what he was going to do.

Suddendly one of the blades separated us. I rolled down the dirt and hurt my arm in the process. I looked up to see the Jade Place getting destroyed by Oogway's statue. It wasn't long when Kai turned Shifu into an amulet too and stared at it as a prized possession. I looked down at the scattered scrolls and found that the green one was there. I p.o. me sit and looked it.

"Po. I hope you're ready." I said in a hopeful tone and ran off.

I don't have much time.

* * *

 **I have no excuse as to as why this is taking so long I hope you enjoyed it though. Also if you like Kung Fu Panda joing the Kung Fu Panda Amino I have created. You can find the link in my Wattpad or PM to get it. It is only available on mobile.  
**


	9. The Encounter With the Panda Village

The journey was long and tiring. I was injured, dirty and cold. I arrived in a large mountain. The map on the scroll indicated it was here. It took all my strength to climb. I nearly fell off at the top but I felt someone grab me.

"Easy I got you." It wad Po. His soft voice ringed against my ears. I could barely stand.

"Big stripy baby!" I felt something tug my clothes. I looked down and there was a small panda cub hugging my leg.

"What are you doing here?" Po suddenly asked. I looked at him with weak eyes.

"Kai attacked the valley." I held onto to him. "Everything. Everyone is gone."

"Everyone?" Po looked at me with saddened eyes.

"Everyone." I confirmed. My ears dropping against my skull.

"How's my restaurant?!" I heard Mr. Long shout. "We'll talk about it later." He added.

"He's coming for you, Po." I warned gaining some of my strength. "He's coming after all pandas." He looked shocked.

"How long do we have?"

"Not long." I shook my head as the pandas began to scatter. "Please tell me you mastred Chi." I held onto his shoulders and looked at him with hopeful eyes. He didn't say a thing.

"Dad!" He called and left quickly. I looked around as the pandas scattered. I may have frightened them.

"Who are you?" I heard a voice behind me. I was so weak it startled me and nearly fell over. Of course as I would expect, she was panda. About my height if I stood straight. She wore pink clothing and head a ribbon, similar to Viper's, in one hand. She had frightened look like everyone else. But her eyes was what told that she was curious. I didn't say a word because Po returned.

"MeiMei, can you take Tigress to clean up." He told her. He said it calmly but I could see furry and anger in his eyes.

"Po?" I looked at him with worry and 'MeiMei' helped me stand once again.

"Don't worry Ti." He smiled gently as he took my hand. "You'll be fine." He kissed my forehead and without another word he left.

MeiMei was a lot of help. She set up a warm bath up for me, even though I didn't think it was time for one. She was scared of what was going on outside but she did as Po asked.

My clothes was as good as new when she placed them in a stool nearby and left some dumplings and drinking water as well. I don't know why I am trusting her but I guess Po trusts her, then I should too.

 _ **Crash!**_!

He couldn't be here already right? I haven't even gotten the chance to see Po again after that short goodbye.

I looked out the window, and to my relief and surprise it was Po. Fighting a replica of Kai. The small machine swung its hands back and fourth at Po as he deflected them.

I sighed and got out if the bath and dried up before putting on my clothes once again. I drank water and went to wait seemed a small dock that he was standing on. He was breathing heavily. I stood in front of him and placed my paw in front of me waiting for him to regain his breath.

"Hi-yah!" He shouted as his fist made contact with my palm.

"This isn't going to work." I looked at him sternly and pushed his fist back. He held it from the small pain it.

"It has to." He looked back just as stern.

"You're not thinking straight." I looked straight at him.

"I am!" He stepped forward and I stepped back.

"You're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No!" We shouted as we fought. "I've seen Kai!" I blocked a hit. "I've seen what he can do!" He looked at me with a glared.

"Yeah but he hasn't seen what _I_ can do!" He flipped over as he still held my paw. I looked down at them and noticed...

"The Wuxi Finger hold?" I looked at him, in amused. His determined smiled soon turned into a surprised frown.

"What?" He asked. "Its my best move. I just have to get to Kai, grab his finger, and then _Skadoosh_. Back to the spirit realm." I rolled my eyes and twisted his paw making him lose the hold.

"He has an army of jade warriors. Everything they see he sees so there's no sneaking up on him." I told him and tossed him to the ground. "You will never get close enough."

"Its going to work." He insisted as he tried to attack again only for me to flip him in his back. I held his arm in a firm grip behind my back and my foot resting upon his face.

"He can only be _stopped_ by a master of chi!" I told him firmly again and let him stand.

"Oh, you sound just like Shifu with the chi. Chi this. Chi that. Chi chi." He mocked. "I'm not a master of chi. OK? I don't know if I'm the dragon warrior. I don't even know if I'm a panda. I don't know who I am!" He rubbed his face in frustration. "You're right." He frowned. "There's no way I can stop him and his army." I frowned as well. Was this going to be our last fight?

"Unless you had an army do your own." We suddenly heard. I looked over Po's shoulder and saw his father.

"You?" Po asked unbelievably.

"Not just me." He father spoke in a calm manner.

"Us." Said another voice. It was Mr. Ping.

"All of us." Suddenly the fog around us disappeared and all the pandas were there. Every single one of them.

Had they been listening this whole time?!

"I finally found my son after all these years. It's gonna take a lot more than the end of the world to keep us apart." He smiled.

"You don't even know Kung Fu." Po frowned.

"Then you will teach us." His father suggested.

"What?" Po suddenly stood straight. "I can't teach you Kung Fu! I couldn't even teach Tigress!" He gestured towards me. "And she already knows Kung Fu!" I nodded in agreement. I think I still have a burnt make in my butt from that arrow on the first day actually.

"Po, I know I'm the last guy you wanna trust right now," He walked forward. "But you gotta believe me. We can do this. We can learn kung fu. We can be just like you."

"What did you just say?" Po looked at him.

"We can do this?" He father responded.

"No."

"We can learn Kung Fu?"

"After that!" Po looked at his father eagerly. What in the world is he thinking about?

"Uh...we can be just like you?" His father looked startled.

"Yes." Po smiled. Okay...am I missing something?

"We can?" His father suddenly looked hopeful.

"No you can't!" Po jumped like a child. "But you don't have to be." He turned towards me. "That's what Shifu meant. I don't have to turn you into me." He looked back at his dads. "I have to turn you into you!"

"That doesn't make any sense." Mr. Ping was confused. I believe at this point everyone but Po is confused by this situation.

"I know!" Po grabbed his dads. "Thanks dads." He hugged them. They looked at me confused but I shrugged being just as confused.

"Your welcome?" They said in question.

"I'm going to do something I never thought I'd be able to do. I'm gonna teach kung fu." Po said determingly. I stood beside him and looked at him.

"How exactly?" I raised a brow.

"Well my mistress," He smiled and took my paw. "Let me show you." He pulled me along. The rest of the pandas soon following as well.

* * *

 **You guys may have heart attack for the last chapter xD**


End file.
